1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a body pillow. More particularly, the present invention involves a contoured body pillow having a substantially candy cane shape with a semi-bell-shaped rounded top portion adapted to accommodate the upper front torso portion of a person, a U-shaped curved portion adapted to accommodate the head, a downwardly extending leg adapted to accommodate the back and rear torso, and a beveled bell-shaped bottom for accommodating the lower portion (legs) of the person.
2. Prior Art
There are a number of patents that show or relate to support pillows. Some of the support pillows are designed particularly for infants, some particularly for small children and some especially for adults. It is believe to be novel to provide a contoured body pillow with a substantially candy cane shape for optimal body support in a resting position. A preliminary patentability search was conducted on this invention and the following listed references were uncovered in the search.
The above patents are not considered to be particularly pertinent to the present invention. Applicant""s U.S. Pat. No. 6,499,164 B1 appears to be the most relevant of the prior art patents. However, the present invention is substantially different from U.S. Pat. No. 6,499,164 B as will hereinafter appear.
U.S. Des. Pat. No. 382,485 to Schaffier discloses a long pillow comprising a straight portion provided with a slight curvature at one end and circular indentations located in central spaced relation along the length of the pillow. U.S. Des. Pat. No. 201,492 to Jacobson discloses a J-shaped pillow. The Brownrigg U.S. Pat. No. 6,088,854 discloses an ultra-flexible pillow for medical applications which appears to be designed for use in hospitals and which is limited in its claims to a diameter of 4.5 inches and which does not satisfy the cooling feature of the present invention. Akey U.S. Pat. No. 5,978,990 discloses a comfort maternity pillow comprising a rectangular pillow having two arms extending therefrom to form a sort of pear shape having a central opening therein. Fanto-Chan U.S. Pat. No. 5,519,906 discloses a horseshoe shaped pillow having two legs extending therefrom. Kelly U.S. Pat. No. 6,052,848 discloses an elongated U-shaped pillow which may be of various lengths and the shape of which is easily adjustable for a variety of uses. Smith U.S. Pat. No. 5,097,551 discloses a segmented, elongated body pillow. Hofstetter U.S. Pat. No.4,624,021 discloses an elongated pillow.
A contoured body pillow having a substantially candy cane shape with a semi-bell-shaped portion connected to a U-shaped portion which transitions into a downwardly extending leg terminating in a beveled bell-shaped portion. The semi-bell-shaped top portion of the pillow consists of a short, fat pillow provided with a wide, rounded terminating end. A non-terminating end of the semi-bell-shaped top portion tapers upwardly and convergingly inward and curves to form a U-shaped portion, which U-shaped portion then transitions into an elongated leg, the elongated leg tapering divergently outward at its lower end to form a bell shape, the bell shape terminating in a beveled edge.
The contoured body pillow of the present invention is intended to permit unlimited positioning options to facilitate relief from persistent back and neck pain, respiratory and digestive disorders, and to provide a sensation of closeness, comfort and security by conforming to the body of a user, thereby permitting the user to sleep comfortably through the night.